


'Til Sunbeams Find You

by KaRaEa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, hazy canon timeline, no one does anything they don't want to do though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaRaEa/pseuds/KaRaEa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has his grace back. Not whole or untarnished, but enough that he can finally, finally hear Dean's prayers again. And enter his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Sunbeams Find You

Cas stood over Dean's sleeping form as he so often had before, feeling once again the blissful buzz of Dean's unspoken prayers. Having his own grace back had benefits Dean wasn't even aware of.

He brushed Dean's face lightly with his fingertips, the soft, sleep smoothed skin looking younger and so much more relaxed than Cas was used to seeing it. A small push of grace sent him hurtling into Dean's dreams.

Everything was heat, the damp press of skin, the strange lighting only acheivable in a dream.

It took Cas a moment to orient himself, out of practice as he was, and by the time he had it didn't matter. His lips were pressed to Dean's, hot panting breaths filling his lungs and a tongue tasting him eagerly. He'd missed this so damn much.

Dean's moans and touch and the sheer emotion seeping in from the dream itself was enough that Cas was helpless in under a minute. He couldn't stop if he wanted to, and he really, really didn't want to. The physicality of the acts Dean dreamed of were nothing to the feelings soaking every detail. Cas felt wanted, needed. Loved. It was intoxicating and he nearly sobbed in relief.

Dean could never be like this in the waking world, his heart far too guarded. Raw, intense moments slipped through sometimes, but nothing so tender and lacking in ulterior motives. Dean wasn't trying to persuade him or beg him with this.

"I love you," Cas breathed in Dean's ear, hand gliding down Dean's body, taking in every twitch of muscle and intake of breath, drinking in the way Dean bit his lip and scrunched his eyes closed as Cas's hand closed around his cock.

The dream seemed to pulse at Cas's words, becoming slightly less desperate, more joyous.

"And I need you more than you could ever know," Cas continued, hand moving steadily over smooth skin, the lack of reality resulting in a lack of friction. Dean keened and Cas smiled a little brokenly.

"Cas..." Dean panted, burying his face in the angel's neck, lips seeming to repeat the name with each open mouthed kiss he pressed to the skin there.

Cas shuddered, his own eyes falling shut for a moment. "I missed you so badly. I missed you even when you were there with me. Without hearing your soul calling out to me-" He cut off with a gasp as Dean bit down and put his hands to use, one clawing at Cas's back, pulling him closer, the other on Cas's cock, mirroring the actions Cas's own hand was taking.

"Missed you too," Dean murmured.

Cas swallowed around the ache in his throat and pulled Dean into a kiss, wishing Dean could be like this when he was aware of his actions. He felt guilt as he always did for intruding on Dean's mind like this, but if the buzzing of prayers in his head were any indication, a fairly substantial part of Dean wanted him here. Even if he would never know that his prayers were heard and answered.

Dean breathed in sharply as Cas nipped at his earlobe and Cas knew he was getting close. He forced himself to continue and not to slow down. He knew the dream would end with Dean's climax. It always did.

Dean, however, tugged at Cas's wrist. "Stop, stop. You gotta come first. Please, you gotta," He muttered almost to himself.

Cas stopped obligingly and felt his whole body undulate as Dean peppered kisses accross his chest, pulling at his nipples with his teeth and licking a line between his pecs.

Dean grinned and went back to kissing Cas on the mouth, pulling at his lips and tongue as if trying to take as much of Castiel into himself as he could. "Missed this. Feels so much better when you're actually here."

Cas froze.

Dean kissed his nose with unbearable affection, the dream turning rose tinged and almost fuzzy. "Almost like the real thing." And he lowered his mouth down onto Cas's shoulder, teeth digging into the muscle and gripping as he worked Cas faster.

"Dean," Cas tried to talk, to question Dean's statements. Did he really know? But the name came out as a moan, his hands gripping Dean's hips, his ass, his thigh.

"Getting close, Cas?" Dean rasped out, watching for the telltale signs. Satisfied, he pulled Cas's hand back to his own cock without ceasing his ministrations on the confused but blissful angel. "Come on, I want to see you before this is over. I don't wanna wake up without seeing you."

Cas wimpered and met Dean's eyes as he came.

Dean hissed and pressed his own hand over the top of Cas's, jerking himself off with his lover's hand. He tensed and pressed a crushing kiss to Castiel's mouth. "See you...on the... fuck!... the other side..." And he shuddered as his orgasm swept through, shattering the dream into vague impressions, sensations, before it swam away, bearing him back to reality.

Cas found himself stood by the bed again and he quickly forced himself into invisibility, waiting and watching as the hunter woke.

Green eyes opened and stared at the ceiling as a tired, sad smile stretched haunted but strangely relaxed features. "G'night Cas. See you tomorrow night. Same place same time?"

Cas watched curiously without answering as Dean settled down, content with the silence despite having asked a question.

 

 

Cas left then, flying back to what was now his room, just down the hall. He could have walked, but the door opening and closing would have given him away.

He settled down for some rest himself, damaged grace still needing food and sleep to help it heal, when he heard a prayer somewhere between wordless and spoken.

_Please come back._

 


End file.
